


Exquisite

by giggleharsh



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggleharsh/pseuds/giggleharsh
Summary: You had to move suddenly to San Francisco due to work. Being a journalist had its perks and downsides. You were only beginning to understand on just what you had gotten yourself into.This wasn't supposed to happen. But it was already too late.TEASER:His voice rang deep in your ears. It should have scared you away, but it didn't, it only left you more fascinated and entranced. You were not intimidated by this misterious creature.His wide grin was surprised to see you standing still, rather, watching your hand reach up to cup his cheekbone. Both fell to an hipnotizing trance; all seemed to be long forgotten: where they were, what was happening and why.Eddie wanted her as much as Venom did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys I hope you enjoy this piece of mine. Next chapter Eddie will be featured.  
> Give your thoughts and leave a kudo if you like ♡

You had already been installed in this new city for the past 3 days. A sketchy cheap appartment that met all your needs with some nosy neighbours; multiple stores near your location and some criminals around this area too. And for what? A story that had been going viral in multiple states.  
Your job was to discover more information about this Demon of San Francisco and then document about it.

You were sent alone, your only companionship your cat Timon.

It was different than where you used to be; bigger, more populated and more criminals were reported every hour.  
It was a risk but ever since you heard about that misterious demon it never left your head from that moment. Then your boss had the brilliant idea to be the first company to have some actual evidence and information to document. No one had volunteered surprisingly, and to their astonishment you quickly offered to study. It was a risk you were more than willing to take.

And some risk it was; being stollen a few times; assisting a robery with a jumping heart; living in that hellish condemned place, all for that story.  
And was it worth it.

Yes.

Because on the 3rd day you had met the demon, realizing that it was after criminals acording to many witnesses. So you set your trap: right down your appartment was one of the many stores that got frequently mugged, explained the lady from there; and you stood there casually checking out the snacks waiting.

"Y/N, you should go home, it's getting late…"

"Don't worry Mrs.Chen." 

You found the asian lady to be super kind and caring.

Then as if on cue! A suspect walked in on the store and threatened Mrs. Chen urging her in to give money. 'A debt' he spoke. You really wanted to help but even if you did it would be no help he had a weapon and you did not.

You patiently waited for the demon to appear. Outside people walked by but dared to not intrude. 

If it did not appear then you'd have to do something yourself. Poor lady did not deserve this.

But it was too late. The suspect had already collected his money and was walking fast out of the door. You sighed and went after him. Mrs. Chen gave you a wide eyed look that screamed 'don't'. You were already running after him determined to take the money.

You grabbed a glass bottle from the floor and aimed at his head crashing on it harshly. The guy stumbled a bit, his hand touching where it had broken to tiny pieces. Most of the glass was probably still stuck on his skin and it would burn later on. You waited no longer and started to run with your fist targeted his punchable face. But you watched as he turned around to face you with a furious look only to get eaten. Shocked you stopped in your track coming close with face to face your alien.

"Oh my god…"

Initially, you were shocked, not expecting for the Demon of San Francisco to be quite like this despite his descriptions. He was much scarier, taller and... buff? A muscular alien? His face had two big white eyes and a big mouth. Everything seemed to be at a big scale for this fellow.

The creature chuckled darkly eyeing you up and down, probably considering you as a delicious snack. 

"Delicious…" 

His voice rang deep in your ears. It should have scared you away, but it didn't, it only left you more fascinated and entranced. You were not intimidated by this misterious creature.

It stank like blood and if was not for the fact that his tongue kept doing loops you would have vomited by now.

Not many would have stayed. Dared you say if this was fear or your fascination for the unknown.

His wide grin was surprised to see you standing still, rather, watching your hand reach up to cup his cheekbone. Both fell to an hipnotizing trance; all seemed to be long forgotten: where they were, what was happening and why.

Your lips parted letting out a confused but admired mumble,

"What are you?"

And it answered your question with its dark voice

"We are Venom."

"We?"

The monster as it claimed being called Venom, looked at your small face wondering if he should really be explaining all this. Eddie did tell him to keep it a secret. 

The way your hand touched his face ever so softly was doing weird things to his mind. It confused him. But gave him a sense as to eat you, literally. But not eat, eat. But why?

His hand in a flash went for your wrist and pulled you in to him, taking a good whiff of your scent. Scared, nervous but excited.

It was too short for his liking but he was sure that if he did not go now Eddie would be screaming later at him for eating an innocent person.

"I have to go."

Venom announced taking one last look before disappearing with a high jump. His mind was a mess. He wanted to devour you whole but desired to watch you squirm with those tantalizing eyes of yours.

Eddie wanted her as much as Venom did.


	2. Challenging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Reader hang out. Turns out you are a kind of crazy he never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm surprised my story got that amount of kudos so thank you!!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as it will be solemnly focused on eddie.
> 
> Also I'm sleepy pardon for any grammar mistake.  
> Leave your thoughts♡

Your fingers tapped repeatedly on your pc's keyboard, trying to figure out what to write for your story. Despite your encounter it still wasn't near enough.

You groaned in frustration shutting your pc with annoyance. In order to write this story you had to know more about this misterious creature. You knew its name, how it looked like exactly but not the most important information.

You looked towards your cat Timon who seemed to have its attention on something else. Looking at the door with its tail wagging.

It was your neighbour Eddie Brock. A guy who worked as a journalist just like you. Sad what happened to him, he was just doing his honest work.  
You didn't like to admit but he was kind of your guilty pleasure, a secret crush that you never told anyone about it.

He was living right next to you. Destiny played some tricks on you once in a while.

You had actually spoken to him since your stay here had been already 3 days and you were neighbours, it was quite hard not to see each other. Though he was mostly seen moving during the night than daylight, you wondered why.

Your first talk was sort of awkward but due to your upfront personality for the sake of journalism, you found your socializing skills to pay off. Both of you ended up joking about Life Foundation, San Francisco, its criminals and with some unexpected jokes about Venom. He played along with it.

You remembered telling him with a laugh, "You know, for an alien he's pretty buff does he go to the gym? If not he needs to tell me his secret"

Venom screamed "It's my genetics." making poor Eddie flinch in pain. 

"Why, you wanna be buff too?"

"Why not. Some guys like their lady muscular…maybe you're one of them Eddie." You teased.

"Stick around me and you'll find out." That disgraceful former journalist actually answered back giving you a quick wink. 

You looked at the door daring to invite him out. What the hell. Screw this. Grabbing your wallet on your way out before giving a kiss to your pet.

"Wish me luck Timon!"

\-------

Currently you were on a bar with Eddie having some drinks. It was around midnight and you were surprised this hang out was already during for about 4 hours. You had knocked on his door later that evening and he'd agreed, taking a shower for this occasion.

Despite his flirty personality you were guessing his luck with the ladies wasn't so good. Because of his appartment, his odor, his unwashed for days clothing…etc. Honestly you found all of this to be weirdly attractive about him in some way. You had weird tastes.

So here you were challenging him to gulp down a cup of beer without stopping.  
This was so much fun.

Next he was eyeing you with a challenging smirk.

"Here." Eddie started dragging a small cup filled with a strong ass scented alcohol.

"Drink it like I did."

You smiled grabbing the cup.

"I'll do it if you do it."

His hands surrended and he grinned like an idiot. A charming idiot.

"Alright babe. We're going down together tonight."

It might have been the rush of alcohol in your system but the way he called you babe and gave his side smirk caused your heart beat faster than normal. A faint blush tinted your cheeks but you covered it with a brave and confident attitude.

"Alright big boy."

And drink after drink, slowly, both of you were getting tipsy from your drinking games.

Venom was crying from disgust. He hated the taste of alcohol and felt the urge to puke.

Your grin challenged the former for yet another challenge; there was no way he could resist the way you looked at him.

"I've got something for you big guy." Suddenly standing up but latching onto his muscular arm giving him an aproved 'damn', you moved out of the bar careful to not trip and fall. He followed you right behind before paying.

"I have one final challenge for you. Back at my appartment I have a strong ass drink for both of us to finish. What'cha say, darling?"

He loved your nickname. He shook his head grinning like a mad man (Bad idea. It made him stumble dizzy) but finding his mouth open to answer it decidedly,

"Hell yeah!"

Venom screamed and felt like dying.

"Gross." The creature commented feeling his insides turn. Downside of sharing a body with Eddie. He loved to drink. Venom, not so much.

"Shut up man…"

You gave him a weird look walking in front of him.

"That's no way to treat a lady. I ain't a man." You flipped your hair like a diva queen.

He laughed embracing your tipsy body. He was much more resistant to alcohol than you were so he was a little bit less drunk than you. The shots back at the bar weren't beer and bloody mary. No. These were shots of Tequila, pure Vodka, Whiskey, Gin (etc)  
Everything around you seemed to be furiously rotating. You were at your end. But not before one final drink that would have him down for sure too.

With great difficulty and some help from your fellow crush, your door was opened and you were tossed inside by a laughing Eddie. You bit your lower lip in antecipation but quickly pulled him inside aswell, ending his maniac laughter. Boy, was he drunk.

"Like I said, I have one final challenge for both of us tonight." Your sarcastic ass shit eating grin made him question your sanity. Not like his was better anyways.

Your hand reched for a high cabinnet pulling out from inside it a green drink. 

"Oh god…"

Why would a girl like you have a drink like that resting in silence inside a cabinnet.  
He discovered that you were much a partying girl. Not afraid to drink, not afraid of anything. He liked that.

Venom kept mumbling in annoyance and sorrow for his state tomorrow. It would be a huge hangover that he would most certainly be yelling at him.

Too bad Eddie didn't care, and controling his body would not meet his blabbering and the female would suspect.

"You're crazy! That's absinthe!!"

"A little bit of absinthe never hurt nobody…"

You pushed handing him the bottle with a pleading look. 

"Fuck…you'll be the death of me tonight, fine!"

"WHAT EDDIE!"

Venom yelled making his head hurt so much more. He rolled his eyes ignoring the alien once more.

And your eyes pushed him over the edge; he took a quick but big gulp down that drink and handed it over for you.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Nausea was starting to kick in after this huge gulp.

"No shit genious." Oh venom when are you going to understand a little bit about fun.

"I could be having fun eating some people off the streets and then have some tater tots but here we are talking to that weird girl from last night." He complained nagging Eddie further. But his friend was no longer paying attention feeling rather entranced by his female friend drinking down absinthe. You were the kind of crazy he liked. But he was sensing that it would be worse if he did not stop you. So he did, carefully taking the drink from your clumsy grasp.

"No more for you, crazy girl."

"Awn you're no fun." You joked pouting.

"Pussy" but that was the last thing you remembered saying because your body was falling forward expecting a black out.  
Eddie did not survive this any longer either too; his body also felt heavy and dropped agressively against the floor as his eyes shut down immediately.


	3. Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie discovers something interesting in your pc.  
> What will he do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so i just have corrected grammar mistakes in chap 2 and cringed hard when i read it, no longer am I gonna post chapters when sleepy.  
> Constructive critiques are well received and so are suggestions, ideas, etc because I have no ideas quite often.  
> Thank you all for the beautiful kudos!!
> 
> Ps: my house is haunted help mi.  
> Pps: pleasse give me some chapter ideas guyysss.
> 
> Also sorry if its short i promise to write more on the next chapter.

The morning was rough. Your head hurt like hell, your insides hurt and so did your whole body. Wondering what happened to cause such ache you opened your eyes revealing a sleeping Eddie on top of you.  
How did both of you manage to fall asleep like this. How? He was very heavy.

Any sudden movement had your head feeling like a thousand mini sharp glasses were cutting through. You felt like life was draining from your body, literally.

You cursed loudly when your heavy friend decided to turn not fazed by any sort of discomfort. Just then he realize and slowly opened his eyelids adjusting to light.

"Damn…I slept like a rock"

"Yes. On top of me. Leaving me sore now." You emphasized motioning to your crushed body.

He laughed getting off of you.

It has been a long time since you drank like the night before. Apparently Eddie had gotten your drunk self quite excited to a point of knock out.

His face scrunched shut as the pain rose up suddenly.

"Oh my god" Eddie murmured massaging his temple, "remind me to not drink with you again."

"If I remember you were the one that agreed to do it."

You teased still lying on the floor dead. Nausea kicked in and you had to contain yourself for the sake of Eddie. He probably felt the same because his face went pale all of a sudden then drenched back to normal.

"Are you happy with yourself now." Venom joked feeling quite sick too but could not let this oportunity escape.

Eddie rolled his eyes leaning on a wall for support.

"Just a friendly reminder Eddie…if I don't eat soon you know what happens." As if not enough for his horrible headache it got milion times worse when his symbiote recalled their deal. Did he have chocolate back at home? He did not feel like walking at all.

You sensed his discomfort and made the effort to speak up, carefully,

"You wanna stay? If you don't have stuff to do that is…"

"Do you have chocolate?"

What a weird request. But you guessed that was his hangover meal to recover.

"Yeah. I have some chocolate snacks but if you want I can call an uber and bring us here a chocolate cake."

His eyes glowed at that. 

"I have seen you eat a lot of chocolate cake and drink coffee." You justified further giving him a small smile.

"Yes, chocolate Eddie!" This seemed to content Venom for now. Later he had to go do some "errands" for his special parasite.

"PARASITE!?"

His eyes rolled deep into his skull in pain but answered the female with happiness.

"You know me well babe."

Feeling bold you threw him a wink before standing up to search for your phone and call an uber to do your errand. 

\-----

Venom missed the touch of your hands and watching both flirt all morning pissed him off. He did not know why but he desired to see you once more and probably several other times too.

That day you two met marked him forever until to this day. He had to see you again, somehow.

Your eyes, mouth, hair… you have got to have the best organs ever Venom bet, but for your sake he controlled his instincts. And for Eddie too. It was his host as well.

Subtle but provocative touches, you and Eddie seemed to bond especially well. Venom wanted to eat people, badly.

Meanwhile Eddie spoke to you he also noticed Venom's unusual quiet state. No comment, no joke, no yelling, nothing. He expected a reply from his buddy now. Nothing.

'What's going on buddy?'

"I want to eat organs."

Eddie's eyes travelled across the room to look at you who seemed pleasantly comfortable munching on some chips. 

"Damn, even eating makes my head hurt…"

Then Eddie watched as your face went pale all of a sudden and your hand going for your mouth to cover. Both of you haven't puked last night meaning that the alcohol had to leave your body either through pee or through puking. Puking it is for you.

Hampered you left the room in a hurry going to the bathroom to do the rest.

"What's wrong?" 

The alien asked slightly curious.

"She's sick from drinking last night." Eddie answered out loud not worried that you might heard. Right now you were focused on vomiting so he wouldn't be heard talking to himself.

Then Eddie's eyes landed on your pc. Dared he touch it? It was right in front of him laying untouched on the table.

"Yes."

Venom, such a bad influence.

"You alright over there?" The male yelled making sure you were okay despite your constant vomiting.

You did not answer but banged on the toilet in frustration and pain.

"Do it Eddie, she's not here."

After a long battle against his curiosity and Venom's encouragements he decided to carefully open the pc. If it was still turned on he'd just take a small peek if not he wouldn't touch it.

Turns out it was turned on and something was opening up, it was a word file under the name: "The Demon of San Francisco". 

Uh oh.

"What is this? Why is this about me?"

'I dunno but it can't be good…"

'She's back Eddie.'

"Huh?!" He turned around shocked to find you staring looking sick as hell. You could pass by as a corpse.

"What… are you doing?" Came your voice; he stared at you not knowing what to say.

"Curiosity killed the cat, never heard?"

You sat next to him still eyeing his orbs with judgement. His answer never cameand you started to feel sorry for him. It's not like you had something to hide.

"I'm writing an article about Venom, the demon…you know"

"…You work?"

You made a face not believing his question.

"Of course Eddie…or else I wouldn't be living here."

"Oh…"

Dear god. Was this awkward.

"I work as a journalist and I have to find more about this alien but this is all I've got for now." Your hand motioned to your pc's screen feeling a little disappointed with your poor work.

"Do you know anything about it?"

His eyes were hiding something from you and the way he stood up speechless gave him away for sure. Eddie escused himself with a laugh and a call of your nickname, 'babe'. If it wasn't for his strange attitude, you would have melted on the spot. But it was not the case however. So, you watched as your friend left in a hurry muttering about some "unfinished important work."


	4. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Eddie finally meet again and it goes beyond what both were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone left me an actual good idea and I will be using it, props to Yago, thanks hon ♡  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave your thoughts and thank you all for the amazing kudos!
> 
> Rest in peace stan lee, you will be missed☆

After 3 days of Eddie purposely avoiding you, it was starting to become difficult due to your strange feelings for the man. It wasn't love yet, but it was definitely something.  
You found yourself missing his fun presence and felt disappointed that your friendship had to go just like that. But you were here to work. And he knew something about it too.

Maybe you were assuming it wrongly but fast foreward to 4th day and here you were at Eddie's house facing that black-ish thing alien.  
It first came to you as a shock, never expecting Eddie to be related to that alien.

Initially you had come to his house to clarify your last meeting but soon an idea popped up and you were interviewing the poor male. Asking various and persistent questions, never leaving one unanswered. So many questions you had.  
It was becoming difficult for Eddie to come up with so many lies at the same time. So after some time of answering with lies non-stop, he sighed furrowing his eyebrows in exhaustion and heard Venom say something about 'taking care of the situation' but it was too late for him to realize in time of what it just meant; in a matter of seconds, Venom was taking over Eddie's body showing you its previous form.

You were still looking dumbfounded as your jaw dropped in bewilderment. Venom chuckled deeply, reminding you of your previous encounter. Still had his charm over you.

"But how?"

You found yourself ask brushing his muscular arm in amazement. 

Venoms tongue rolled out dripping some drool on the floor. 

"Are all of your questions answered now?" It asked gazing at your hand on his arm.

It was such a bold movement of you but you couldn't help yourself; Venom was fascinating. And you wanted to know everything about him.

"No…not really."

The alien frowned but proceeded to continue,

"Now that you know our secret you cannot tell anyone or I'll eat your head off."

You should have feared his words, his dangerous grave voice, but you didn't. But it was a wise choice, despite its gentleness with you right now, you knew it could snap at any moment and kill you. So you had to keep this secret to yourself. Your work seemed useless now.

"I…I won't tell the newspapers about you."

Your hand travelled further up now resting on his shoulder. Venom was so much taller than you, so much that you had to crackyour neck in order to look at his eyes.

There it was again, the aura from your previous encounter before. Everything was silent around you two, your eyes held contact as curiosity piked your interest in him.

Its skin was a type of moldable goo, almost like liquid but felt solid right now. How did this even work? Eddie was under his layer of 'skin' right now?

Its tongue peeked out of his large ripped mouth giving you a much better glimpe of how big it really is.

"You should be scared."

You heard him say warily but ignored it choosing it to be a friendly reminder of what he was capable of.

\--"I know big guy, you're strong."--came your answer.

If Venom had eyebrows they sure would be quirked up in question and surprise. But you could already tell that he was feeling that way due to his mouth dropping. He was like a big puppy. But a bad and dnagerous one.

Your hands resumed your touching, feeling every corner of his body to better understand this for of life. It did not seem to mind.

"Touchy aren't you?" His voice joked and you sensed some teasing behind his powerful tone. It sounded like Eddie but you guessed it made sense as basically they were one. 

You giggled feeling the 'skin' of his face against your fingers. It felt just like the rest of his body.  
You've seen it fight before, its body stretched and could solidify into anything Eddie or Venom wished. More for Venom though, you had a feeling that Eddie wasn't much a guy of fighting.

Your face approached his slowly to look closely at its pointy teeth. 

Then it skin parted away revealing a smirking Eddie. This actually had scared you in a weird way. Watching one part be Venom and the other your fellow friend gave you the creeps.

"Oh shit that's scary."

 

"Is it? But you like us…"

You blushed backing away your hands in surprise.

"I do. Both of you are very interesting to me."

Never in your life you had ever wondered if something as fucked up as this would happen. 

"We want to know if you desire to do something about it or leave it as it is."

Venom was very foreward with this type of stuff. Eddie would never have the guts to be this upfront. They balanced each other perfectly. 

But now that you thought, you never really gave much thought if you ever wanted something more than friendship. You desired both of them and found both interesting and amusing.

"Yeah…"

You leaped forward intertwining your arms around its neck before pressing to its mouth a kiss. A sort of kiss, compared to Venom your head was much smaller and so were your lips.  
But he returned the kiss ever so passionately morphing slowly back into Eddie, now your pouty lips melded perfectly against his own with so much fire that you had to separate for air.

His grin awakened something carnal deep inside you and your lips were on his in seconds. Kissing, nibbling, licking…it came to a point that your neediness started to bubble up in a way you couldn't control. Neither could he.

So your kissing surpassed into more: it soon became gropling, some pulling, bites, breathy laughter and open mouthed kisses to retrieve oxygen back to your lungs.

And soon enough Venom was surging from Eddie's shoulder. If he had eyebrows they'd be wiggling now.

But Venom had nothing to say. He just stared.

"What are you doing, man?"

You frowned. 

"I hate to disturb but I have to eat or else…"

Eddie groaned internally finally feeling the need to murder this parasite.

"I'll kill you first." Venom quiped feeling his partener's defeat.

"Or else…what?"

You suddenly asked feeling very curious to all this mysterious situation. 

"Or else he'll eat my organs."

You 'ew'd' throwing Venom a questioning look but his eyes told you anything but. He was not guilty it was his system instincts after all.

Eddie got up swating away his gooey friend. You gave him a smile already knowing of what he was thinking,

"There's no problem Eddie. I'll leave my window open later when you come back. Just be discreet."

He smiled, "Gotcha!" And gave your lips one final last kiss before his body was thrown out of the door with such force you had to guess it was Venom's doing.


End file.
